Villanos de los Clásicos Disney
Lista de los villanos de los Clásicos Disney } ! width="30%" | Película ! width="30%" | Villanos ! width="30%" | Secuaces |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs |- align="center" | La Malvada Reina Grimhilde | El Espíritu del Espejo Mágico Humbert, el CazadorHumbert es reformado en Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs al no atreverse a obedecer las órdenes de la Reina, aunque no era realmente malo, pero se vio obligado a obedecer a la Reina. El Cuervo Los Buitres |- align="center" | rowspan="6"| Pinocchio |- align="center" | Johnathan Worthington Foulfellow "El Honrado Juan" y Gedeón | X |- align="center" | Strómboli | X |- align="center" | El Cochero | Las Bestias |- align="center" | Monstruo, la Ballena | X |- align="center" | Polilla | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| Fantasia |- align="center" | Las Escobas | X |- align="center" | El Tiranosaurio Rex | X |- align="center" | Zeus | Hefestos |- align="center" | Chernabog | Los Demonios |- align="center" | rowspan="6"| Dumbo |- align="center" | Los Elefantes Rosas | X |- align="center" | El Maestro de Ceremonias | Los Hombres del Circo |- align="center" | Las ElefantasLas Elefantas son reformadas en Dumbo al empezar a apreciar que Dumbo sea famoso gracias a sus orejas. | X |- align="center" | Los Payasos | X |- align="center" | El Mocoso | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Bambi |- align="center" | Rono | X |- align="center" | El Hombre | Los Perros Cazadores |- align="center" | Los Perros Cazadores | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Saludos Amigos |- align="center" | Aconcado | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Make Mine Music |- align="center" | El Lobo | X |- align="center" | El Profesor Tetti-Tatti | Los Marineros |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Fun and Fancy Free |- align="center" | Malamuerte | X |- align="center" | Willie, el Gigante | X |- align="center" | Las Libélulas | X |- align="center" | rowspan="6"| Melody Time |- align="center" | El Teclado | X |- align="center" | Enviudador | X |- align="center" | Los Buitres | X |- align="center" | Los Bandidos | X |- align="center" | Los Apaches | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad |- align="center" | Winkie | Las Comadrejas |- align="center" | Las Comadrejas | X |- align="center" | El Jinete sin Cabeza | El Caballo |- align="center" | El Fornido Hueso | Los Pueblerinos |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Cinderella |- align="center" | Lady Tremaine | Lucifer |- align="center" | Anastasia y Drizella TremaineAnastasia es reformada en Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. | X |- align="center" | Lucifer | X |- align="center" | rowspan="7"| Alice in Wonderland |- align="center" | La Reina de Corazones | El Rey de Corazones Los Naipes |- align="center" | El Gato Risón | X |- align="center" | Las Flores | X |- align="center" | El Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre de Marzo | X |- align="center" | El Señor Morsa y el Carpintero | X |- align="center" | La Sra. Pájaro | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Peter Pan |- align="center" | El Capitán James Garfio | El Señor Smee Los Piratas |- align="center" | Tic Tac, el CocodriloTic Tac es un villano al ser un enemigo cruel del Capitán Garfio. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="6"| Lady and the Tramp |- align="center" | Si y Am | X |- align="center" | La Tía SarahLa Tía Sarah es reformada en Lady and the Tramp al ver que se equivocaba con los perros. | X |- align="center" | Los Perros Callejeros | X |- align="center" | La Rata | X |- align="center" | El Perrero | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Sleeping Beauty |- align="center" | Maléfica | Diablo, el Cuervo Los Monstruos |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| One Hundred and One Dalmatians |- align="center" | Cruella de Vil | Horacio y Gaspar BadúnHoracio y Gaspar son reformados en 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure, en donde dejan la vida criminal por el negocio en una tienda de ropa. |- align="center" | rowspan="7"| The Sword in the Stone |- align="center" | Madam Mim | X |- align="center" | El Lobo | X |- align="center" | El Pez Monstruoso | X |- align="center" | El Halcón | X |- align="center" | Sir Héctor | X |- align="center" | Kay | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| The Jungle Book |- align="center" | Shere Khan | X |- align="center" | Kaa | X |- align="center" | El Rey LouieEl Rey Louie es reformado en TaleSpin, donde se muestra como un buen amigo de Baloo. | Los Monos |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| The Aristocats |- align="center" | Edgar Balthazar | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Robin Hood |- align="center" | El Príncipe Juan | Sir Hiss El Sheriff de Nottingham El Capitán Cocodrilo Los Guardias El Verdugo |- align="center" | El Sheriff de Nottingham | Tiro Listo y LeloTiro Listo y Lelo son reformados en Robin Hood, en donde dejan atrás su vida de maldad al dejar de trabajar para el Príncipe Juan. Los Guardias |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| The many adventures of Winnie the Pooh |- align="center" | Los Efelantes y Wartas | X |- align="center" | Las Abejas | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| The Rescuers |- align="center" | Madame Medusa | El Sr. Snoops • Brutus y Nerón |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| The Fox and the Hound |- align="center" | Amos SladeAmos Slade es reformado en The Fox and the Hound, al ver que Toby aprecia a Tod. | Jefe |- align="center" | JefeJefe es reformado en The Fox and the Hound, donde deja la cacería al ser ya viejo. | X |- align="center" | El Oso | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| The Black Cauldron |- align="center" | El Rey del Mal | Chueco Los Guardias El Ejército del Mal Los Dragones El Perro |- align="center" | Arawn | X |- align="center" | Las Brujas de MorvaLas Brujas de Morva no son especificamente unas villanas, pero intentan chantajear a Taron y sus amigos. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| The Great Mouse Detective |- align="center" | El Profesor Padriac Rátigan | Fidget Felicia Los Ratones y la Lagartija Criminales Bartholomew |- align="center" | La Camarera | X |- align="center" | El Tabernero | X |- align="center" | Los Ratones del Bar | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Oliver & Company |- align="center" | Bill Sykes | Roscoe y DeSoto |- align="center" | Roscoe y DeSoto | X |- align="center" | Louie | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| The Little Mermaid |- align="center" | Úrsula | Flotsam y Jetsam |- align="center" | Glut, el Tiburón | X |- align="center" | El Chef Louis | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| The Rescuers Down Under |- align="center" | Percival C. McLeach | Joanna |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Beauty and the Beast |- align="center" | Gastón | Lefou Los Aldeanos |- align="center" | Monsieur D'Arque | X |- align="center" | Los Lobos | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| Aladdin |- align="center" | Jafar | IagoIago es reformado en The Return of Jafar, donde deja la vida de malvado al artarse de Jafar. • Gazeem |- align="center" | Razoul | Los Guardias |- align="center" | Farud | X |- align="center" | El Príncipe Achmed | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| The Lion King |- align="center" | Scar | Shenzi, Banzai y Ed Las Hienas |- align="center" | Shenzi, Banzai y Ed | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Pocahontas |- align="center" | El Gobernador John Ratcliffe | Wiggins PercyPercy es reformado en Pocahontas al empezar a ser amigo de Miko. |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| The Hunchback of Notre Dame |- align="center" | El Juez Claude Frollo | Los Guardias |- align="center" | rowspan="10"| Hercules |- align="center" | Hades | Pena y Pánico MegaraMegara es reformada en Hercules al empezar a enamorarse de Hércules. Aunque solamente ayudaba a Hades por que le vendió su alma. Cerbero Caronte Las Moiras |- align="center" | Las Moiras | X |- align="center" | La Hidra | X |- align="center" | Nesso | X |- align="center" | Los Titanes | X |- align="center" | El Cíclope | X |- align="center" | Los Monstruos | X |- align="center" | Demetrio | X |- align="center" | Itices | Los Chicos |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Mulan |- align="center" | Shan Yu | Hayabusa, el HalcónHayabusa es reformado en Mulan, tras que Mushu le quemase las plumas y lo amaestrase. Los Hunos |- align="center" | Chi Fu | X |- align="center" | La Casamentera | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Tarzan |- align="center" | Clayton | Los Marineros |- align="center" | Sabor, el Leopardo | X |- align="center" | Los BabuinosLos Babuinos son reformados en Tarzan, en donde olvidan sus complicaciones con Tarzán y Jane y al final ayudan a los Gorilas. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| Fantasia 2000 |- align="center" | Los Murciélagos Triangulares | X |- align="center" | El Muñeco Sorpresa | X |- align="center" | Las Escobas | X |- align="center" | El Pájaro de Fuego | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Dinosaur |- align="center" | Kron | BrutonBruton es reformado en Dinosaur, al ver como se preocupa Aladar de los demás. |- align="center" | Los Carnotauros | X |- align="center" | Los Velociraptor | X |- align="center" |rowspan="5"| The Emperor's New Groove |- align="center" | Yzma | KronkKronk es reformado en The Emperor's New Groove, donde deja a Yzma tras que ella le dijera que es un pésimo ayudante. Los Guardias Chester, el Cocodrilo |- align="center" | El Emperador KuzcoKuzco es reformado en The Emperor's New Groove. A pesar de ser el héroe de la historia, al principio se ve que es cruel con Rudy y Pacha | Los Guardias |- align="center" | La Ardilla BuckyBucky es reformada en The Emperor's New Groove, donde empieza dar clases de Inca-Scout junto a Kronk. | X |- align="center" | Los Jaguares | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Atlantis: The Lost Empire |- align="center" | El Capitán Lyle Tiberius Rourke | Helga Katrina Sinclair Los Mercenarios Audrey Ramírez Gaetan "Mole" Molière Vicenzo "Vinny" Santorini El Dr. Joshua Sweet Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth Wilhelmina Bertha PackardAudrey, Mole, Vinny, Joshua, Cookie y Packard son reformados en Atlantis: The Lost Empire, en donde abandonan las malvadas intenciones de Rourke por los heroicos actos de Milo. |- align="center" | Helga Katrina Sinclair | X |- align="center" | La Langosta Robótica | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| Lilo & Stitch |- align="center" | El Capitán Gantu | X |- align="center" | El Dr. Jumba Jookiba y el Agente PleakleyJumba y Pleakley son reformados en Lilo & Stitch, en donde dejan el trabajo de capturar al Experimento 626 por ayudarlo a rescatar a Lilo. | X |- align="center" | El Experimento 626El Experimento 626 es reformado en Lilo & Stitch, donde poco a poco de de hacer cosas malas al empezar a tener una familia. | X |- align="center" | Mertle Edmonds | Elena, Teresa y Yuki |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Treasure Planet |- align="center" | John SilverJohn Silver es reformado en Treasure Planet, en donde deja de pensar en obtener el tesoro del Capitán Flint al empezar a hacerse amigo de Jim. | El Señor Scroop Los Piratas |- align="center" | El Señor Scroop | X |- align="center" | El Capitán Nathaniel Flint | Los Piratas |- align="center" | rowspan="2"| Brother Bear |- align="center" | DenahiDenahi es reformado en Brother Bear, en donde deja de querer matar al oso que acabó con su hermano al ver que el oso es en realidad su propio hermano Kenai. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Home on the Range |- align="center" | Alameda Slim | Los Hermanos Willie Rico Junior, el BúfaloJunior es reformado en Home on the Range, donde deja de trabajar para Slim y traba amistad con los habitantes del Rancho Paraíso. |- align="center" | El Señor Wesley | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Chicken Little |- align="center" | Foxy OdiosiFoxy Odiosi es reformada en Chicken Little, tras que los alienígenas la dejaran libre, causándola estragos dejándola con una nueva personalidad. | Gansa SosaGansa Sosa es reformada en Chicken Little, tras que su cabecilla Foxy Odiosi obtuviera una nueva personalidad. |- align="center" | Los Alienígenas | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Meet the Robinsons |- align="center" | El Tipo del BombínEl Tipo del Bombín es reformado en Meet the Robinsons, tras ver que estaba a punto de cometer un error por aliarese con Doris. | Tiny, el Tiranosaurio Mini-Doris |- align="center" | DOR-15 "Doris" | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Bolt |- align="center" | El Doctor Cálico | Los Gatos • Los Matones |- align="center" | El Agente | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5"| The Princess and the Frog |- align="center" | El Doctor Facilier | Las Sombras Los Seres del Más Allá Lawrence |- align="center" | Lawrence | X |- align="center" | Los Cazadores de Ranas | X |- align="center" | Los Caimanes | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3"| Tangled |- align="center" | Gothel | Los Hermanos Stabbington |- align="center" | Los Hermanos Stabbington | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Wreck-It Ralph |- align="center" | El Rey Candy | X |- align="center" | Los Ciber-Bichos | X |- align="center" | Taffyta Muttonfudge y los Pilotos de Sugar RushTaffyta y los Pilotos son reformados en Wreck-It Ralph, tras ver que Vanellope es su verdadera reina. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4"| Wreck-It Ralph |- align="center" | El Duque de Weselton | Los Matones |- align="center" | Hans | X |- align="center" | Merengue | X |} Villanos reformados en:List of Classic Disney Villains